


Tableau de chasse

by malurette



Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman, Neverwhere - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Gen, Genocide, Inappropriate Humor, Two Shot, and let's kill lots of people too, dude not funny, let's kill a god
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une paire de de mini-fics sur MM. Croup & Vandemar... d'un goût douteux sans doute.<br/>1ère vignette : Il est dit qu'ils ont tué deux dieux.<br/>2ème: Pyschopathes, psychopompes, c'est presque pareil. Non ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

> **Titre :** Tableau de chasse  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Neverwhere, avec un soupçon d’American Gods  
>  **Personnages :** MM. Croup et Vandemar  
>  **Genre :** humour grinçant  
>  **Gradation :** PG–13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Neil Gaiman et de la BBC, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thèmes :** "malédiction", contrainte accessoire série télé" pour 31_jours (12 septembre ‘07) ;  
>  **Avertissements :** gore et génocide  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500 et des brouettes
> 
> "Il est dit que M Croup et M Vandemar ont tué deux dieux. Or un dieu, c’est très difficile à tuer..."

M. Croup se frayait un chemin à coups de pieds à travers la masse de cadavres jonchant le sol. Derrière lui, M. Vandemar s’assurait qu’ils étaient bien morts, mâchonnant un quelque chose dégoulinant prélevé sur l’un d’eux.

« Vous croyez qu’il en reste beaucoup à tuer, Monsieur Croup ?  
\- Très probablement, Monsieur Vandemar.  
\- J’veux dire, quand ils vont se rendre compte que s’ils croient dans le mauvais dieu on vient les zigouiller, ils vont vite arrêter d’y croire et ça sera fini, hein ?  
\- J’en doute, Monsieur Vandemar. Après tout, la gent humaine est presque aussi obstinée que vous et moi. Ça n’est pas un peu de persécution qui les fera changer d’avis.  
\- Un peu ? J’peux pas les persécuter beaucoup ?  
\- Si, Monsieur Vandemar. Vous le faites d’ailleurs à merveille. Il s’agissait d’un euphémisme.  
\- J’fais pas de l’euphémisme, je fais de l’équarrissage, moi.  
\- Bref, ils n’oublieront pas leur dieu si facilement, au contraire. Ça fait qu’il vous en reste encore au moins quelques centaines de fidèles à inhumer. Pire, si nous laissons la rumeur se répandre que leur idole est maudite et provoque la mort violente de ses suiveurs, il est possible qu’elle attire encore des curieux. Ce qu’il ne faut pas faire pour honorer un contrat…  
\- Ouais. Il aurait dû se laisser tuer gentiment quand je lui ai arraché les boyaux la première fois, ce type.  
\- C’est ça les dieux, mon cher Vandemar. Tant qu’il reste quelqu’un pour croire en eux, ils refusent de mourir.  
\- C’est pas chic de leur part.  
\- Certes non.  
\- Mais j’ai bien aimé la fois où on lui a ouvert le crâne pour lui éplucher le cerveau par petits bouts…  
\- Combien de tentatives avez-vous faites, Monsieur Vandemar ?  
\- Au moins beaucoup. Plus que le nombre de ses phalanges.  
\- Oui... Ah, j’imagine que pour lui aussi ça doit être… légèrement frustrant de passer et repasser entre nos mains expertes sans y trouver l’issue normale. L’immortalité doit être une malédiction, finalement. »

M. Vandemar émit un grognement vaguement approbateur. Embrassant du regard les tas de chair environnants, M. Croup reprit :

« Encore qu’à tout prendre, l’on pourrait aussi bien considérer que, c’est nous, la malédiction.  
\- Et c’est pour ça qu’on s’assure que personne reste immortel ?  
\- Exactement, mon cher Monsieur Vandemar. Mais trêve de palabres ; nous avons encore beaucoup de pain sur la planche.  
\- Plutôt de la barbaque, Monsieur Croup. Beaucoup de gens à clouer sur des planches et d’intestins à dérouler.  
\- Alors ne perdons pas plus de temps.  
\- Dites Monsieur Croup, vous croyez qu’avec tout ce travail en plus, on pourra se faire payer plus cher ?  
\- Hmmm… effectivement ; nous sommes visiblement dans une situation menant à dépassement d’honoraires. Où avais-je donc la tête quand nous avons fixé les termes de ce contrat ?  
\- Tout près de la cage thoracique d’un bonhomme en uniforme, quand vous lui avez arraché plein de trucs de l’intérieur, pour lui faire une démonstration.  
\- Merci, Monsieur Vandemar. Bien, sur ce, il est grand temps de nous remettre en route, si nous ne voulons pas prendre de retard sur notre agenda. »

Laissant son associé ramasser un morceau à mâchonner pour la route, il mit résolument le cap sur le temple suivant. Tuer un immortel, cela serait du plus bel effet sur leur tableau de chasse.


	2. Insulte relative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Évidemment, si l’insulté ne comprend pas l’insulte...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Insulte relative  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Neverwhere  
>  **Personnages:** Richard Mayhew, M. Croup et M. Vandemar  
>  **Genre :** humour noir  
>  **Gradation :** PG~13 / K++  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Neil Gaiman, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "psychopompe" pour Wayya pour dun mème à drabbles (avril ‘08)   
> **Nombre de mots :** 150

M. Vandemar grogna.

« Ce type nous a traité de psy… psycho… je sais plus. Pompes ?  
\- Voilà qui serait étonnant, Monsieur Vandemar. Ce cher Richard Mayhew ne me fait pas l’effet d’un homme connaissant le sens de ce terme. Et quand bien même, il ferait une grossière erreur.  
\- C’est une insulte ?  
\- …Il s’agit juste de guider les âmes des morts vers un monde meilleur. De sa part, notez, ça pouvait en être une. Avez-vous jamais vu une âme s’échapper d’une de vos victimes en vous occupant d’elle ?  
\- J’ai déjà vu plein d’sang, de tripes, de contenu de tripes.  
\- Mais jamais d’âme.  
\- Non, Monsieur Croup.  
\- Il s’agit donc de quelque chose que vous ne faites pas et dont il vous fait reproche. Vous pouvez prendre cela comme une insulte, alors. »

Intérieurement, M. Croup ajouta : _Mais je crains pour ma part que l’insulte réellement proférée était « psychopathes »_. Mais pourquoi s’arrêter là-dessus ?


End file.
